Le mangemort
by Karoline83
Summary: Harry rencontre un jeune garçon assez étrange qui l'amène dans une aventure unique. Harry découvrira que le menteur est Dumbledore et qu'il le manipule depuis sa naissance, il va faire de découverte en découverte ! (Ecrit en collaboration avec Matthias Jedusor)
1. Chapter 1

Un jeune homme traverse les rues de Privet Drive. Il a les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Il se dirige vers Harry Potter qui est assis sur un trottoir, juste en face du numéro 4.

Le jeune homme se plante devant l'autre garçon qui se lève et lui faisant face.

_ Bonjour, dit Harry incertain.

_ Bonjour, tu es Harry Potter ?

_ euh oui...

Harry trouva ceci bizarre qu'un moldu le connaisse. Généralement, c'étaient les sorciers.

_ Mais comment se fait-il que tu me connais, tu es un moldu !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à sa question, il regarde avec dégoût tout autour de lui.

_ C'est... là, ton quartier ? Typique moldu ! dégoûtant !

Harry le trouvant étrange, il lui posa cette question :

_C'est assez bizarre d'entendre un moldu parler comme cela..

Harry observant avec plus d'attention le garçon en face de lui, remarqua quelque chose sur le visage de l'autre qui lui disait quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Le jeune homme renifla, outré qu'il le compare à des sales moldus.

_ Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas un de ces êtres inférieurs, à nous les sorciers ! Tu oses m'insulter de moldu ? Connais-tu mon père au moins ? Lui dit-il en lui décochant un sourire narquois

**Si il savait**, pense le jeune homme en ricanant intérieurement.

Harry comprit au moins une chose : Ce garçon est un sorcier au sang pur.

_ Tu es un sorcier, ton père pourquoi je le connaîtrais ? Lui demande Harry.

_ Mon père est le PLUS puissant du monde, plus que ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus !

_ LE plus puissant ? Tu dois faire erreur, vois-tu à Poudlard, il y a un autre sorcier plus puissant et, il se nomme : DUMBLEDORE !

Harry le vit perdre son sourire, il en fut satisfait.

De l'autre côté, le jeune homme bouillonne de rage, mais il ne se perd pas dans l'énervement. Cela ferait trop plaisir à son interlocuteur.

_ Dumbledore ? Tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est manipuler les gens pour sa propre cause ! Mon père sert une cause pour le bien de tous !

_ Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Dit-il en haussant la voix.

_Je ne sais pas qui est ton père mais..

Harry voulut continuer de crier sur le jeune homme quand sa cicatrice le brûla vivement; il passa sa main dessus pour apaiser la douleur ce qui intimida son interlocuteur qui la fixa avec des yeux voilés de crainte. Harry fronça les sourcils.

_ Quel est ton prénom d'abord !

Le jeune homme reprenant contenance, en bombant sa poitrine dit d'une voix d'où perçait la fierté.

_ Je m'appelle Matthias Tom Jedusor !

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il cru avoir mal entendu. Jedusor, comme dans Tom Jedusor?

Il déglutit ! maintenant qu'il connait le nom du père, il n'arrive pas à le croire ! et, sa cicatrice le brûla encore plus fort.

_ Matthias Tom Jedusor, tu es... le fils de...

Matthias sourit, satisfait de lui et bien qu'il l'avait prévu, il jubile d'aise devant le choc provoqué à l'énoncé de son nom. Enfin bien sûr, pour ceux connaissant le vrai nom de son père.

_ Fils de Voldemort et Bellatrix Black Jedusor !

Quand Harry fut revenu de sa surprise, il lui dit :

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un fils. Que veux-tu ? Il t'envoie pour me tuer, c'est ça ?

Matthias ignorant ses questions, roula des yeux.

_ Normal, tu crois quoi ?! Qu'il va annoncer la venue de son fils au monde entier et à Dumbledore ? Je m'aurais fait tuer avant même d'avoir atteint mes deux ans !

Harry plissa les yeux et dit avec force.

_ Je le détruirai, je tuerai ton père ! Je vengerai mes parents et je tuerai Bellatrix, elle a tué Sirius, je le vengerai ! Il t'envoie pour me tuer c'est ça ?

Matthias roula des yeux,exaspéré.

_ Te tuer ? Non, je suis venu te rallier à notre noble cause !  
Par merlin ! T'as pas compris le jeu de Dumbledore ? T'es un imbécile ou t'es aveugle ! A ton avis où était Dumbledore quand tes parent se faisaient tuer ? Hein? Il était à côté de la maison et n'a pas levé un seul doigt pour aider tes parents ! Ensuite pour Sirius Black, Dumbledore est arrivé plus tôt au ministère et a lancé le sortilège de l'imperium sur ma mère pour tuer Black ! Que tu le crois ou non, c'est la vérité !

Harry serre les poing, il a une grande envie de le frapper mais il reprend vite ses esprits.

_ Comment tu sais tout ça ? Comment tu sais où se trouvait Dumbledore quand mes parents sont morts ? Tu n'étais peut-être même pas né ! Et pour ta gouverne, sache que quand Sirius Black est mort, Dumbledore est arrivé juste après. Comment peut-il penser que je me rallierais à lui..ton monstre de père !

Mon dieu mais il est un vrai imbécile, c'est pas vrai ! Pensa Matthias.

_ A ton avis bouffon ? Mon père était là le jour où tes parents sont morts et il l'a vu ! Il m'a tout montré dans ses souvenirs! ça c'est ce que tu as vu...

! Mais il est arrivé avant ! largement avant car Severus Rogue l'a prévenu AVANT que tu n'ailles au ministère !

Quand Rogue fut annoncé, Harry se mit en colère.

_ Quel traître ce Rogue lui aussi je vais le tuer car il a révélé au monstre qui te sert de père la prophétie !

Harry eut presque de la pitié pour lui, vraiment.

_ Tu sais je te plein sincèrement tu as pas de chance avec des parents comme Voldemort et Black.

Matthias se retint de l'étrangler, non son père le tuerait si il lui faisait ça, mais il avait quand même insulté DEUX fois son père. Et maintenant monsieur le survivant se permet, OSE, dire ça ?

_Tu te trompes lourdement ! Mon père n'est pas un monstre ! Tu n'as pas à me plaindre de moi, je suis parfaitement heureux avec eux ! Quand à Rogue il a bien fait avant qu'une autre personne de ton entourage meurt ! Car moi aussi j'ai connu une perte à cause de Dumbledore !

Matthias avait lâché cette dernière phrase sans faire attention, quand il s'en rendit compte, il serra les lèvres. Mais pour le moment il fallait qu'il fasse oublier cette dernière phrase qu'il venait de dire et pour ça, il fallait proposer - comme son père avait dit – d'être ami avec Harry Potter et vite avant qu'il ne pose des questions.

_ Si tu veux, je peux être ton ami ! Dit Matthias précipitamment en lui tendant la main.

Harry regarde la main, puis se tourne vers le visage de Matthias.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il lui dit qu'une personne de son entourage est morte. Ignorant, la main tendue vers lui, il lui demande de qui diable il veut parler !

_De qui tu parles ? Tu es le fils de Voldemort !

**«Mince, trop tard !** Pense Matthias..Il sait ce que veut dire « tu es le fils de Voldemort », oublie-t-il que son père avait des ennemis comme Dumbledore par exemple ?

_ De mon petit frère ! Il avait quelques mois quand Dumbledore l'a tué ! Ce salaud !  
Ben, je viens de te le dire que je suis son fils, tu crois quoi ? Que Dumbledore est le gentil petit grand-père ?  
-Tu crois que c'est parce que je suis son fils que je ne perd pas des membres de ma famille ? !

_ Je ne savais pas pour la mort de ton jeune frère..  
Harry fut presque ému à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.  
_ Viens ! on va discuter un peu assieds-toi et raconte-moi. Reprit Harry

Matthias fit ce que dit Harry mais ne raconta pas, il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié ! C'est hors de question que je lui dise ce qui c'est passé ce soir-là ! De toute façon qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Que Dumbledore a tué mon frère dans son berceau, que j'ai vu la scène et qu'il avait voulu me tuer par la suite mais heureusement, mon père est arrivé à temps ? Non, il sait déjà que mon frère s'est fait tuer, c'est suffisant !

Quand Harry vit que Matthias voulait ne rien dire, il préféra changer de sujet.

_ Alors comme ça ton père veux que je vous rejoigne ?

_ Oui maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là, il ne nous empêchera plus de le faire ! Dit Matthias, soulagé de changer de conversation.

Harry est confus, il ne comprend pas pourquoi Voldemort le veut dans ses rangs.

_ Tu sais, je ne comprends vraiment pas ton père, pourquoi depuis que la prophétie a été révélée, il cherche à me tuer ? Et là ! il veut que je le rejoigne, qu'attend-t-il de moi ?

Pas aussi idiot qu'il en a l'air. Pensa Matthias.

_ Au début, oui, il cherchait à te tuer mais après quand il a su que la prophétie était fausse, que c'était encore un mauvais tour de l'autre, il a voulu d'un coup te protéger, je ne l'ai pas compris avant car j'étais trop petit, mais maintenant je comprends mieux !  
-Dumbledore avait senti que tu étais un danger pour je ne sais quelles raisons. (mais mon père a l'air de le savoir), Alors, il a voulu faire croire à mon père que tu étais un danger pour lui !

Harry le regarda avec attention. Il trouvait ça étrange.

_ Il ne t'a pas raconté quand je l'ai de nouveau vaincu quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard pour ma première année ? Il m'avait proposé de le rejoindre !

_ Si, mais pour que Dumbledore ne soupçonne pas qu'il a comprit la fausse prophétie, il a fait semblant de vouloir te tuer à tout prix, jusqu'à la mort du vieux fou !

« La prophétie est fausse » Cette phrase frappa de plein fouet Harry. Comment ça la prophétie est fausse ? Pensa Harry, incrédule. Il n'a pas remarquer qu'il avait pensé à haute voix jusqu'à que Matthias lui réponde.

_ Eh bien, il n'y avait en fait aucune prophétie qui dit que tu devais tuer mon père !  
Il a tendu un piège à mon père et il est tombé dedans et heureusement tu as survécu et après il a découvert qu'aucune prophétie n'existait de toi et lui !

Mais il y a des contradictions à ce qu'il me dit ! Pourquoi Voldemort a tué mes parents si cette maudite prophétie est fausse ? Pourtant il y avait des signes qui démontraient qu'elle existe ! Pensa Harry en frottant sa cicatrice, sans s'en apercevoir.

_ Pourquoi a-t-il tué mes parents si la prophétie est fausse ? Demanda Harry

_ A l'époque, il croyait que le prophétie était vraie ! Répondit Matthias, pas vraiment surpris par la question.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire ni même à quoi penser, il regardait alors le fils de celui qui a gâché son enfance. Il le trouvait plus jeune que lui, curieux il lui demanda quel âge, il avait.

Matthias fut décontenancé par la question, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Néanmoins, il lui répondit.

_ J'ai quinze ans ! Mais maintenant, es-tu convaincu de nous rejoindre ?

_ Je suis d'accord pour être ton ami, mais pour ce qui est de rejoindre voldemort , il faut que je réfléchisse encore.  
-il faudrait que l'on se revoient toi et moi pour que l'on en discutent à nouveau.

Matthias haussa les sourcils et sourit.

_ Tant que tu viens avec moi, y a pas de problème, on va te laisser tout ton temps, mon père va t'expliquer comment cela va marcher quand tu voudras le rejoindre et après on te laisse réfléchir à ta réponse finale. Tu veux venir avec moi ou tu veux rester ici ?

Harry fut bien heureux. Si Matthias pouvait le sortir de Privet Drive, il était pour.

_ Où veux-tu m'emmener ?

Matthias était amusé par sa question.

_ Au quartier général de mon père, tiens ! A moins que tu veuilles aller chez moi et mon père ?

_ C'est où ?

_ A Little Hangleton, notre manoir surplombe le village !

Harry ne voulait pas aller au quartier général du père de Matthias, ça devait sûrement grouiller de mangemorts.

_ D'accord, emmène-moi vers ton père pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il attend de moi.

Matthias acquiesça.

_ Prend-moi par la main, je vais te faire transplaner !

Harry lui prend la main et sentit l'effet habituel du transplanage.


	2. Face a son ennemi

Chapitre 2 :

Matthias et Harry transplanent au manoir Jedusor.

Harry reste émerveillé par la richesse des lieux. Il ne se souvenait pas que la demeure était aussi belle. Avant, on aurait dit une maison hantée. Matthias comprit ce qu'il pensait.

_ Pour les regards de tous ceux qui ne sont pas les bienvenus dans cette maison, ils n'y voient qu'une baraque délabrée. Tu es le bienvenu ici, désormais.

Matthias pousse la grille en fer forgé, dont une multitude de serpents ailés sont sculptés dans le materiau, et entrèrent dans un luxueux parc où des arbres immenses étaient disséminés par-ci par-là.

Point gênant, ils n'étaient ces arbres, si on voulait voler un peu à l'extérieur.

Une serre de botanique se déchiffrait plus loin à travers les branches feuillues d'un autre massif.

_ Bon t'arrives ou tu vas rester planter là, la bouche ouverte à regarder le jardin ?

Harry se tourna vers Matthias. Ce dernier était sur les marches du perron, appuyé nonchalamment sur la barrière du petit escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée principale.

_ Euh.. J'arrive !

Harry le rejoignit. Ils purent enfin entrer dans le manoir.

Le hall était richement décoré. Des portraits de différents sorciers et sorcières s'alignaient contre les murs en tapisserie vert foncé. Un grand escalier permettait de monter à l'étage tout au fond de la pièce circulaire.

Matthias guida Harry vers une porte qu'il ouvrit.

C'était un salon. Une cheminée, où un feu crépitait, était devant un canapé vert sombre avec des fauteuils de même couleur. Des meubles en bois et des bibliothèques étaient contre les murs. Une grande table prenait presque toute la pièce.

Assis au bout de la table il y avait Voldemort !

_ Voilà père, je vous l'ai amené comme convenu.

Harry voyant celui qui a assassiné ses parents, se fige et devint méfiant, croyant à une ruse de la part de Voldemort et son fils. Mais, quand il voit Matthias s'asseoir sur une chaise et l'inviter à faire de même, il ne put dire ou affirmer que cela fut une ruse ou une machination ourdie par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il fit confiance à Matthias.

Harry s'avançe prudemment et s'assoit à l'opposé de Voldemort.

Tous ses sens sont en alerte, au cas où. Sa cicatrice lui faisant un peu plus mal que quand il eut passé les grilles du Domaine Jédusor, mais, c'était encore supportable.

Voldemort, de son côté, regarde le jeune Potter debout devant l'entrée du salon, ne semblant point très à l'aise.

_Normal, pensa Voldemort, il est devant le meurtrier de ses parents et j'ai voulu essayer de le tuer à son tour jusqu'à qu'un de mes serviteurs le plus loyal découvre que cette prophétie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges concocté par nul autre que Dumbledore lui-même !_

Voldemort soupira intèrieurement, esperant qu'Harry allait accepté la vérité. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il ne pouvait que le séquestrer ici et lui faire entrer dans le crâne la dure vérité ! Mais il n'en voudrait point à Harry, après tout le garçon a vécu sous la "manipulation" de Dumbledore. Beaucoup n'ont pas accepté cette vérité et les mangemorts les ont tué avant que ces personnes ne parviennent jusqu'à Dumbledore, pour lui dire que Voldemort essayait de révéler une vérité "absurbe" sur son compte ! Enfin, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps actuels, prit la parole :

_ Bonjour Harry Potter, nous avons des choses à nous dire tous les deux !

Harry se fige sur place. Il n'ose pas faire le moindre mouvement sur sa chaise et prendre la parole en compagnie du meurtrier de ses parents. Mais, la présence de Matthias le rassure.

_ N'ait pas peur, on va pas te manger !

_ Oui, personne ne va te faire du mal, après tout, tu es notre invité aujourd'hui ! renchérit Voldemort.

Harry regarde le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un mépris sans borne. Il se met au bord de la chaise avec la main dans sa poche où il caresse sa baguette magique, prête à l'emploi, si il le faut.

Voldemort commence à parler :

_ Bien ! Mon fils a dû te parler du fait que la prophétie est fausse, je me trompe ?

_ Non, il m'a juste dit que la prophétie était fausse et que vous vouliez que je vous rejoigne..mais, je n'ai pas donné de réponses pour le moment !

_ Bien, tu prends ta décision plus tard, ce n'est pas un problème ! Mais si tu me rejoins, tu pourras avoir le choix de faire une mission ou non, mais tu devras participer à certaines batailles et aux réunions. Tu dois être conscient que tu es un Privilégié et aucun de mes mangemorts ont ce choix ! Réfléchis bien !

Voldemort regarde fixement Harry, comme si il essayait de sonder son esprit, ce dernier détourna le regard.

_ Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une ruse pour me tuer ensuite ?! Risposte Harry.

_ C'est simple mon jeune ami, je n'ai aucune raison de te tuer puisque la prophétie est fausse, il n'y a là aucun intérêt pour moi, à le faire ! Répondit posément Voldemort.

_ Ouais et comment êtes-vous si sûr quelle est fausse votre prophétie ?

_ Dumbledore a laissé échapper l'information qu'elle était fausse à notre espion Severus Rogue et il est venu me le dire tout de suite après !

_ Moi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous, Rogue et Dumbledore êtes si sûrs que la prophétie est fausse alors que des signes montrent qu'elle est vraie ?!

Harry touche sa cicatrice sans s'en apercevoir.

_ Oui ! des signes la démontrent, mais Sybille Trelawney est en fait une excellente voyante, alors elle a prédit à Dumbledore que tu allais survivre au sortilège de la mort que je t'ai lancé et là, il a vu une occasion pour t'éliminer quand tu seras en âge de m'affronter en faisant une fausse prophétie et que l'information remonte jusqu'à moi !

_ Mais pourquoi voudrait-il m'éliminer ? C'est insensé !

Harry était confus, cela ne pouvait être vrai, Voldemort essayait de le manipuler d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_ Nous avons tous les deux, des pouvoirs qu'il n'a point. Alors, il en est tellement jaloux qu'il a voulu nous tuer tous les deux.

Harry fronçe les sourcils :

_ Quels pouvoirs ?

_ Tu as certains pouvoirs qui ne viennent pas de moi, quand je t'ai attaqué à Godric Hollow. Tu les as eu à ta naissance. Par exemple, dis-moi, as-tu déjà transplaner sans t'en rendre compte quand tu étais en danger par hasard ?

Harry écarquille les yeux.

_ Oui ça met déjà arrivé. J'apparaissais sur le toit de la cantine en primaire quand mon cousin et sa bande de racailles me poursuivaient. Mais c'était de la magie accidentelle, non ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Aucun autre enfant sorcier n'aurait pu faire une telle chose à 7 ans. La magie accidentelle est quand un enfant jette un quelqueconque sort mineur sans s'en apercevoir. Tu es puissant Harry, peut-être même aussi fort que moi. Aussi, tu as d'autres pouvoirs, mais je t'en dirai plus dans quelques jours ou quelques mois, on verra.

_ Qui vous dit que je vais rester ici ?

Voldemort sourit.

_ Tu vas rester ici bien sûr..

_ Hors de question que je reste ici une heure de plus ! quand vous aurez fini vos explications, je m'en irai !

_ Très bien Potter !

Cependant, Voldemort commande par legimens à ses elfes de maison de fermer toutes les issues possibles. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Potter lui filer entre les doigts.

Harry avant de partir, lui demande de façon brutale :

_ Avez-vous fait des horcruxes ?

_ Comment ? Quels horcruxes ?

_ Ah parce que ça c'est faux, j'imagine ?

_ Non, ceci n'est pas faux. Comment as-tu eu connaissance de mes horcruxes ? Dumbledore, je suppose ?

_ Il m'a tout dit ! Où les avez-vous cachez ?

Voldemort fût amusé par tant de naïveté de la part de son interlocuteur.

_ Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je te le dise Harry.

Matthias fût interloqué.

Son père avait fait des horcruxes ? Pourquoi ? Même lui ne pourrait pas en faire et ils disaient tout cela au pluriel, preuve qu'il en a fait plus d'un. Matthias décida qu'il allait poser ces questions à Voldemort juste après qu'Harry aurait rejoint sa chambre qui l'attendait sagement en haut des escaliers du hall.

Harry de son côté, serre les dents. Il décide alors de changer de sujet.

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous rejoigne ?

Voldemort se tend intérieurement, mais ne laisse rien paraître sur son visage qui demeure neutre.

_ Je dois te protéger ! ta mère me l'a demandé avant de mourir.

Il y eut un gros blanc, pendant qu'Harry digére avec difficultés ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

Puis dans un sursaut d'horreur, se levant à moitié de sa chaise pour être bien en face du mage, il l' attaque férocement en criant très fort, en complète révolte pour ce qu'il croit comprendre :

_ QUOI ? ! Vous vous moquez de moi là ? Avez-vous vraiment cru me faire avaler ce mensonge ?

_ Si cela aurait été un mensonge Potter, j'aurais trouvé mieux.

Voldemort disait vrai, Harry le savait. Il frissona. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu vouloir que ce monstre le protège lui ? Impossible de savoir à part demander à Voldemort la raison pour laquelle sa mère a voulu le confier au plus redoutable mage noir de tous les temps.

_ Pourquoi elle voulait que vous me protégiez ?

_ Elle avait vu clair dans le jeu de Dumbledore.

_Elle savait qu'il voulait te tuer, je ne sais comment.

_Alors, ta mère a vu en moi une lumière d'espoir pour que tu sois en sécurité; mais le problème,

_C'est que Dumbledore était sur les lieux et venait d'insinuer à Lily de se mettre devant Toi pour mieux te protéger. Ce qu'elle fit, et pour ne pas griller la couverture de ta mère, j'ai dû l'assasiner.

_Quand j'ai voulu te tuer, un rayon bleu t'entourait et c'est lui qui a fait ricocher le sortilège que je te lançais.

Harry a bien du mal à cacher ses larmes qui menace de déborder à tout moment.

_ Mon père n'avait pas vu le vrai Dumbledore ?

_ Non, il vénérait Dumbledore. Je n'ai su que la prophétie était fausse que huit jours après avoir essayé de te tuer.

Harry soupira.

_ Qu'attendez-vous de moi si je vous rejoins ?

Ce fut Matthias qui répondit :

_ Rien, juste que tu nous rejoignes et que tu sers notre cause et si tu pouvais dire au public que Dumbledore est un salaud ne te gênes surtout pas.

Cela fit sourire Harry pour la dernière phrase. Matthias reprit :

_ Bon maintenant assez, tu as eu assez de révélations pour aujourd'hui. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, tu as besoin de te reposer.

Matthias se leva, Harry fit de même et sans un regard pour Voldemort, ils allèrent dans sa chambre en passant devant plusieurs tableaux à l'air grincheux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte joliment sculptée et entrèrent.

La chambre est une suite avec quatre séries de portes.

Matthias et Harry s'avancèrent dans la salle. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, devant elle, il y a un canapé et deux fauteuils noirs et des bibliothèques jonchant les murs. La tapisserie est de vert foncé où de vieilles lampes à gaz sont accrochées et qui balançaient dans la pièce des lueurs fantômatiques.

_ Voilà ton salon !

En désignant les portes dans la pièce, il dit :

_ Là ! c'est ta chambre où tu as une salle de bain et dans la chambre d'amis qui est à droite de la salle de duel et ici tu as une autre salle bain. Je vais te laisser t'installer.

Harry soupira, il s'assit et se mit la tête dans les mains.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix.


End file.
